Diana Kimble
Diana Kimble (Diana Voorhees) was Jason Voorhees half-sister and the mother of Jessica Kimble. Diana, a longtime employee at Joey B.'s Diner, was killed by her own half-brother in 1993 before her corpse was used to give new life to his body. Biography Diana Voorhees was born in 1961 to Elias Voorhees and an unknown woman. At some point, Diana learned that her half-brother could be reborn through a member of his family should his body be destroyed. Diana married Mr. Kimble and had a single daughter named Jessica in approximately 1981. Diana went on to work as a waitress at Joey B.'s Diner in the town of Crystal Lake. She lived in an apartment in town rather than her childhood home. Sometime before June 2003, Diana had begun a relationship with Sheriff Ed Landis and was on good terms with the rest of the police force. She owned a dog named Tango. On Thursday, June 12, 2003, Diana was horrified to learn that the body of her serial killer half-brother Jason Voorhees had disappeared from the Youngstown Federal Morgue in Ohio. Despite Diana's protests that she knew nothing of the Voorhees family legacy, Creighton Duke was able to convince her that she, her daughter and her granddaughter Stephanie were in mortal danger. Knowing that Jason wanted to be reborn through one of their bodies, Diana asked her daughter's ex-boyfriend and Stephanie's father, Steven Freeman, to meet her at her apartment that night. After finishing her shift at the diner and feeding Tango, Diana hurried home. While trying to call Jessica, Diana was surprised at the arrival of Deputy Josh, who had been possessed by Jason. At first not comprehending, Diana understood the severity of the situation when she saw Jason's reflection in the mirror instead of Josh's. Thinking quickly, Diana shot Jason in the head, but he soon rose. As Jason pinned Diana down and attempted to transfer his heart to her and commence his body's rebirth, Steven arrived and tackled the possessed deputy. Just as Steven helped Diana up, Jason accidentally threw a knife sharpener into the woman's back in an attempt to hit Steven. As Diana's bleeding body dropped to the floor, Steven managed to stab Jason with a poker and knock him out the window. As Steven returned to Diana's side, the dying woman told him to "Save... Jessica and..." and passed away before she could tell Steven that he needed to save Stephanie as well. The next day, Diana Kimble's body was stolen from the morgue by Jessica's boyfriend, news reporter Robert Campbell and placed in the basement of the Voorhees House as a set-up for a fake news story exploiting the Voorhees murders. That night, Jason's heart finally reached Diana's body and crawled inside her. Finally reborn, Jason was soon sent to Hell by Jessica. She was Jason Voorhees' 96th victim. Notes & Trivia *The character of Diana Kimble was created by director Adam Marcus and screenwriter Jay Huguely. *The exact location where Diana Kimble lived is subject to interpretation. It's known that she lived relatively close to Camp Crystal Lake which was established in the first three films in the series as being located in New Jersey. The ninth film, Jason Goes to Hell however, posits that the fictional town of Cunningham County, where Diana lived, was located in Connecticut. *Diana Kimble owned a pet dog named Tango. *The spirit of Jason Voorhees was possessing a Cunningham County deputy named Josh at the time that he killed Diana Kimble. *Diana Kimble is one of the few, if not the only, victim in the Friday the 13th franchise whom Jason Voorhees killed by accident. While he was certainly attempting to kill Diana, it was actually Steven Freeman who was Jason's intended target when he threw the knife sharpener into Diana's back. *Diana Kimble is quite similar to Laurie Strode from the Halloween ''movies due to the fact that they're the sisters of the homecidal killers (Jason Voorhees and Michael Myers). Jason killed Diana just like Michael Myers killed Laurie Strode at the beginning of ''Halloween Resurrection. Appearances Films * Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday (1993) Comics * Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday (1993) References Category:Voorhees Family Category:Characters in Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday Category:Stabbed Category:Female victims Category:Assassination victims of Jason Voorhees Category:Heroines Category:Mothers Category:Victims Category:Victims of Jason Voorhees Category:Deceased Characters Category:Melted Category:Deceased Category:Murdered females Category:Murdered characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Deceased males Category:Characters Category:Adults